Addicted to being broken
by you invented the word tragedy
Summary: Nicole Everense's captivating and hypnotizing. She might be the popular (but secretly broken and mentally jaded) rebel in Chase's college, and he might be the quiet, socially awkward nerd, but that doesn't stop him from wanting to be her friend, and maybe even become something more. /or/ Smoke is temporary. It never lasts long. [AU/OOC Chase/OC] Complete until I know what to write.


**I don't own Lab Rats. I only own my OC's, and anything else you do not recognize, like MCSCAC (Mission Creek Southern California Academic College.)**

 **For reference, I did look up the future dates used in this story on the calendar on my IPhone to see if they're accurate. They are all accurate. So yeah, this is set in the future.**

 **There are no bionics in this story. Sorry, they just don't fit in "addicted to being broken". Slightly AU storyline and OOC characters, and there is swearing in this story. You've been warned. Don't like AU storylines, OOC characters, or swearing? Then don't read "addicted to being broken". It's rated T for a reason.**

 **I've never been to college (as I'm still in high school), so please excuse any inaccuracies with describing a college, its grounds, its classes, etc. Also, please keep in mind, MCSCAC (Mission Creek Southern California Academic College) is not a real college. I own MCSCAC.**

 **All characters look like they do in Season Four of Lab Rats: Bionic Island. Marcus (Mateus Ward) looks like he does in "Murder In The First" (as Dustin Maker).**

 **Nicole Everense's actress is Emilie Voe Nereng.**

 **Dylan Everense's actor is Jake Abel.**

 **Jason Everense's actor is Alex Pettyfer.**

 **Skylar Everense's actress is Cara Delevingne.**

 **I apologize in advance if there are any grammar, spelling, punctuation, or sentence structure mistakes. Or anything that doesn't look right in a story.**

 **Enjoy the first chapter of "Addicted to being broken".**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Date: Saturday, January 2nd, 2016. Time: 8:17 AM.**

On a slow, lazy, and rather uneventful Saturday morning, she moves into the dorm room across from Chase's own dorm room at MCSCAC. (AKA: Mission Creek South Californian Academic College).

He's cradling a box of personal items under his arm, his dorm key already in the lock when a soft sigh makes him turn around. A girl has her back turned to him, a cardboard box cradled under her arm. Chase glances back behind him with a slight sigh. He's only got a few (translation: a-freaking-lot, more accurately) more boxes to go to pick up and put in his dorm. The one cradled under his arm is his first box of many.

The girl has very long, wavy (like a spider's web), very bright blonde hair that falls down to her waist. She nudges open her new dorm room's door with her foot and places the first cardboard box down in the entryway. She turns around to get the other boxes of items she had shoved up against the pale white wall next to Chase's doorway. Not that he minded, of course.

A pair of wide, innocent-looking sky blue eyes greets him when she turns around. (Her eyes are the brightest pair of blue eyes he's ever seen), She has athletic tan skin (with the build of a strong female athlete. Former captain of one of her old high school's girl's athletic team - soccer? - maybe? Whatever the case may be, she's fit, there's definitely no denying _that_ ) a cute little button nose, and full pink lips.

His breath is nearly knocked out of his lungs at the sight of her. Jesus Christ, she looks like an angel.

She doesn't speak to him, she doesn't even acknowledge him as she bends down, (he catches a whiff of her scent: vanilla) picks up the box, stands up and walks into her new dorm room, shutting the door behind her.

He stands there with the expression of pure bliss accompanied by a stupid little grin on his face for five solid minutes before he remembers where he is and what he's supposed to be doing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

He wants to know the girl across the hallway's name. Is that weird?

Nah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Date: Saturday, January 9th. Time: 10:22 PM.**

Not that he's a stalker or anything (he swears on his grandmother's life he's not), but one day he notices that she's sneaking out of her dorm room at 10:22 at night on a Saturday. He can't freaking help himself, he wants to know why. He's always been smart, curious and inquisitive when he was a little kid (always asking questions about everything no matter what subject it was. He was a smart little boy, so much smarter than his brother Adam and his elementary school, middle school and high school bully Trent Darby), so this questioning feeling isn't exactly new to him.

Her black and red checkered flannel shirt hangs off her body, so it's one size too big for her. Her shirt is untucked out of the ripped blue jean short shorts she's wearing. The ripped blue jeans show off her flawless tan skin and shapely legs. (Not that he's looking at her legs or anything. Pssshh, nope. He's totally not.)

She shuts the door behind her as quietly as humanely possible, glancing around her with cautious blue eyes. His heart skips a beat. She has makeup (bright red lipstick and eyeshadow and mascara) on, and she looks so pretty.

After a moment of staring at her as silently as possible, he decides to break the silence. "What in _God's name_ are you doing?" He hisses to her, because it's freaking 10:22 at night and their peers are most likely sleeping right now.

She jumps a bit, turning to the sound of his voice. He raises his eyebrow at her, expecting an answer from the girl.

She remains silent. Maybe she didn't hear him. Or maybe she's ignoring him. Most likely the ladder than the former. That's what usually happens. Pretty girls like her don't speak to nerds like him, it's just the way society has always worked.

"What do you think you're doing?" He repeats quietly, curiosity bubbling up in his veins.

She very calmly looks at him and puts her pointer finger to her lips, her sky blue eyes sparkling in the dim lights as she mouths with a smirk ghosting across her lips:

 _Shh, Little Bo Peep. Shh._

Then, without another noise, she turns on her heel and silently slinks down the hallway.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Date: Saturday, January 9th, 2016. Time: 2:47 AM.**

Chase gets woken up by a very loud noise that comes directly outside of his door. He blinks his hazel eyes open rapidly, laying there in the middle of bed like a slow idiot, staring up at the white ceiling of his room and yawning loudly. He reaches up and rubs sleep out of his hazel eyes, glancing over at the clock on his nightstand, wondering what time it is. The clock blinks 2:47AM in bright green letters.

Holy crap, who in the _hell_ would be up at this _ungodly_ hour?

He groans quietly and stretches, then slowly reaches over and flicks on his light, rolling out of bed. He pulls on his sweatpants he had taken off before he went to bed, quickly ties the strings on his together, and opens walks to his door to investigate the loud crash, opening his front door and looking around quickly when he sees the blonde girl that snuck out of her dorm room earlier stands there in the middle of the hallway, looking a little bit sheepish. "What the hell is going on out here?" He hisses.

The blonde girl snaps her head up at the sound of his voice. "Oh, shit." She mutters to herself. A broken plate lays at her feet, some of the white shards are scattered around her feet, some on the table. "Sorry. I was hoping no one heard that."

Chase leans against the doorframe, rubbing his eyes. "Uh, yeah, I _heard_ that. I'm one hundred percent sure that people in Australia and people in China heard that." He remarks, pure sarcasm dripping from his voice.

She grins lazily at that, blue eyes dancing and flashing with an arrogant and amused light. "That is physically impossible, dude."

Chase rolls his eyes at that. "You know what I mean."

The girl stares at him, cocking her head to the side and squinting at him. "Of _course I_ know what you mean, dude. I'm not your average, stereotypical, air-headed dumb bottle blonde." She sounds so confident. He secretly wishes he had some of that confidence.

He rubs his eyes and yawns again, then raises his eyebrow at her confident words. "You sound so confident."

She shrugs. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No. It's not. But I'm kinda curious now. Can I ask you a question?"

"Will my answer satisfy your curiosity?" She smirks a bit.

"That depends on your answer."

"Then fire away, dude. What's on your mind?" She stares at him, mouth opened to let a yawn loose. She closes her mouth, a small smirk tugging at her lipstick-red lips.

"How are you not like the rest of the stereotypical blondes out there?"

She opens her mouth and answers. "Well, I _did_ sneak out of my dorm room in the dead of night and returned in the wee hours of the morning."

Chase thinks about that, then sighs. "That _is_ true." He admits. "But that's not a real answer, because I saw you sneak out of your dorm. And nobody in their right minds would ever try to sneak out of MCSCAC unless they were totally fucking crazy."

The girl lets out of a huff. "I'm not fucking crazy."

"No?" Chase asks slowly, tilting his head.

"Yeah. I'm _not_ fucking crazy, as you _so_ delicately put it. You don't know jack shit about me, and I don't know jack shit about you. Don't assume things about people when you don't even know them." She growls defensively.

Chase winces, shocked at how she handled that so hostility. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it'd offend you." He apologizes.

The girl stares at him with an expression that could freeze water for a few moments before she waves her hand in a dismissive gesture. "It's fine, really." She runs her hand through her long blonde hair, then says: "Anyway, I know that you saw me."

Chase blinks twice. "What?"

She smirks, eyes scanning his face boredly, almost lazily. "You were totally stalking me. Have been for a while, too, haven't you?"

"I was not stalking you." He protests. "And I haven't been stalking you."

"Sure you haven't." She drawls in an almost bored tone.

"I wasn't and haven't been stalking you." He insists in a firm voice.

She merely chuckles. "Oh yeah, I'm totally sure you weren't. Whatever you need to tell yourself."

Chase rolls his eyes and changes the subject. "Anyway, how are you not like a stereotypical bottle blonde?"

"Oh, honey," she drawls out very slowly, "I'm sure you'd like to know." He would. A very small smirk tugs at her bright red lipsticked lips suddenly. "But why in the world would _I_ tell _you_ anything?" God damn it. "I don't even know you," she continues, "so please just go stick your nose into somebody else's business. Or better yet, you should just go ahead and mind _your own_ business."

Chase resists the urge to roll his eyes again at the girl's apparent rudeness. Oh well. That's nothing he isn't used to.

"Are you okay?" He asks quietly after a moment of silence.

The girl nods. "Yeah. I'm fine, Chase. Just got a bit little clumsy, that's all." Her voice goes quiet because it's still freaking two in the morning.

A very small electrical thrill goes through his body, and he bites down on his lip to keep from smiling and letting a shocked expression filter across his face. She knows his name. This girl knows his name, _willingly_. He does a little happy dance in the inside of his head, managing to keep his face neutral.

Nobody gives him a second glance at this college. Nobody ever has given him a second glance, not even his family members back home. Especially not his older brother Adam, his older sister Bree, his younger brother Marcus, and occasionally Leo, his younger step-brother. They paid him no mind most of the time. Douglas - his real father - payed attention to him 70% of the time. Tasha - his lovely, kind and all around amazing stepmother - payed attention to him 96% of the time, which he appreciated a lot more than he'd ever admit out loud. Mr. Davenport - his adoptive father but whose really his uncle - payed attention to him 45% of the time. Mostly because Mr. Davenport is wrapped up in his own little world all the freaking time. Seriously. That man, his "father" (Douglas is and always will be his real father) got - and sometimes honestly _still_ does get - on Chase's nerves.

"Clumsy." He repeats slowly, then nods at the fragmented plate. "The hell were you doing with a random plate anyway?"

She sighs. "Well, I was gonna get a late night/very early morning snack, but it's so damn dark in here I ran into this here table-" she points at the dark table "-the plate dropped from my hand due to my shock, and well, it literally just decided to go _kaboom everywhere_. Like a bomb just exploded." She makes a fake exploding noise with her mouth and mimics an explosion with her hands.

"It just dropped like a bomb?" He asks imploringly.

"Yep. _Atomic_." She says slyly.

"Oh." Chase says after a moment, grinning a bit. "Okay."

She smirks. "Good night, Chase." She pauses. "Or is it good _morning,_ Chase?"

Chase thinks about that for a moment before answering: "I think it'd be "good morning". That's more accurate."

The girl smirks more then bends down and starts picking up the bigger pieces of the broken plate. "Well in that case, good _morning_ Chase." She turns around, walks a little bit down the hallway and opens up the trash can and throws the broken pieces of the plate away.

Chase chuckles a bit, and he watches her come back towards him and grab her dorm key from her shorts. She swings the key around on her finger a few times before stopping directly in front of him. She stares at him, her sky blue eyes flickering around the profile of his face, then skirt downwards a bit.

"What?" He asks defensively.

Her blue eyes flick back up to his face, and she grins wirily. "Do you always sleep shirtless, Chase?"

He glances down at himself and blinks, a dark red blush creeping up on his cheeks and spreading to his neck. Holy shit, he's not wearing a shirt. And this blonde girl (who he may or may not think he's stalking her) saw him shirtless.

"I-I-" he stutters, his blush darkening, "You- I-"

She pats his shoulder, a small smile flashing its way onto her lips. "Don't worry." She reassures him in a silky smooth voice that sends a shiver crawling down his spine. "I won't tell anyone that you completely and utterly defy the typical stereotype of nerds not being fit."

Chase flushes a darker shade of red her silky smooth (and even flirty) words, his entire face heating up more and burning like an inferno now. "U-uh. . . Um, I. . ." He stutters, "t-thanks, I guess?"

The girl smirks widely, her eyes sparkling. She moves her long blonde hair off of her neck and readjusts the hem of her plaid shirt. "You've *very* welcome, Chase." She almost purrs.

He stands there, blushing a dark shade of red, dazed for a few moments. He watches her turn around, towards her room. She sticks the key in the lock and turns it, and the door creaks open.

"W-wait." He stutters, then curses himself for stuttering. "Wait." He says again.

She stops at the entrance to her dorm room and turns around to look at him. "Yeah, Chase?"

A frown tugs at his lips. "How do you know my name?" They haven't spoken at all much, and they don't have any classes together. They don't actually know each other, so they certainty aren't friends. They've only physically spoken to each other one time, this being it. He doesn't count when he saw her sneak out and mouth to him: _Shh, Little Bo Peep. Shh._

She shrugs her shoulders, flipping her long hair to the other side of her body. "I just pay attention to the little things in life that no one else seems to pay attention to anymore, Chase." And with that, she turns on her heel, stretches, yawns, and walks inside of her dorm room and kicks the door closed. It shuts behind her with a _click_.

He stands there, staring at her door with a blank expression on his face before he shrugs, turning on his heel sharply and shutting his door behind him.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Date: Saturday, January 9th, 2016. Time: 4:47 AM.**

As embarrassing as it is to admit it, Chase has been tossing and turning on his bed for literally the last two hours every two minutes, unable to get comfortable for some strange reason. Something's been nagging at him ever since that conversation with the blonde girl.

He can't figure out what it is, and it's bothering the shit out of him.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Time: 4:53 AM.**

Chase snaps his eyes open because he finally just realized what has been bothering him all this time.

He gasps and sits bolt upright, like somebody just dumped a bucket of ice cold water onto him or he had a nightmare.

"Her name." He says aloud, feeling like a total idiot. "I forgot to ask her what her name was."


End file.
